<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Not Run, But Saunter into My Arms. by Squippy Unchained (The_Squippy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711682">Do Not Run, But Saunter into My Arms.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Squippy/pseuds/Squippy%20Unchained'>Squippy Unchained (The_Squippy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dabi is Hades, F/M, Food Kink, Greek Gods AU, Izuku is Persephone, Keigo is Hermes, M/M, Polyamory, Seduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Squippy/pseuds/Squippy%20Unchained</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dabi is a lonely god, but when he sees Izuku for the first time; everything begins to change.</p><p>He never imagined that he could be gifted with so much love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dabi/Midoriya Izuku, Dabi/Midoriya Izuku/Takami Keigo | Hawks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stay With Me (I'm Begging, Never Leave)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hades/Persephone (Greek Gods) AU::: Dabi=Hades &amp; Fem!Izuku=Persephone<br/>Pairing: Dabi/Fem!Izuku<br/>Kinks: Mild Food Play,<br/>Triggers: ??</p>
<p>Inspired by this, because I'm always weak for Greek gods.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Izuku accepts the Lord Of Death; Dabi’s proposal, he’s pleading with her. He’s holding out the half of the pomegranate, eyes begging her as his bottom lip trembles. He was madly in love with her and terrified she was going to leave him forever.</p>
<p>He didn’t know that she would never do that to him though so she took a few steps towards him her lips curled into a soft smile as she gripped his wrist, lifting the fruit to her lips as she bent down to take a bite. The red liquid dribbled down her chin and she could hear his quiet gasp as she swallowed before taking another bite.</p>
<p>He was awestruck as he watched her, the Crimson liquid ran down her chin before dripping onto the white of her clothing as the juice bled into the once pristine fabric. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed again, the juice from the fruit spilling down her chin and changing her white yoga to a dark bloody red as she lifted her head to press her lips to his. “My love, my king, you look like you wish to cry.”</p>
<p>Dabi’s breath hitches in his chest as he grabbed the green haired beauty by the back of the head with his free hand, their lips colliding in passion as he tasted the sweet, glorious victory wash over his tongue.</p>
<p>Their wedding night is slow and sweet as Dabi feeds her the rest of the half pomegranate, blissful intense as they rolled their hips together. The red juice from the devilish fruit stains the sheets, but neither of them could care as they got caught up in love and lust.</p>
<p>The first week or so of their marriage is just a whirlwind of lustful emotions as they explore each other, memorizing each other’s bodies. Dabi spends the evening making love to Izuku, face flushed as his <em>wife</em> runs her hands over his body, sweetly encouraging him to touch more of her body, he can’t help but be completely enraptured by the sight of his <em>wife</em> arching under him in pleasure.</p>
<p>He makes sure to let his tongue run along her skin and catching beads of the blood red juice that dribbled along her chest and stomach as he fed her the fruit that would keep her safe and with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Take My Hand, I'll Pull You Close (Trap Me In Your Arms)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I've always been in love with the mythos that Hermes came down to seduce Persephone away from Hades, let's turn the myth on it's head shall we?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Dabi/Fem!Deku/Keigo::: Hades/Persephone/Hermes (Greek Gods AU)<br/>Kinks: Seduction, Slight Food Kink, Polyamory (is that a kink?),<br/>Triggers: N/A (that I know of)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku’s lips were stained red, the juice of a pomegranate dripping down her chin as she chewed and sucked on the fruit. Dabi was being used as her back rest as the three gods lounged in the silk draped bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keigo was mesmerized, the visual of that red juice dripping down Izuku’s chin was driving him insane with hunger and lust. He couldn’t help but lean in, his lips parted for a hungry kiss that was stopped by a frantic Dabi, “Keigo, no! You can’t, I’m so sorry my bird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku slide to the side and off the, covering her lips with a hand as she hurried to clean herself up while Dabi did some damage control. Keigo was on the verge of tears as the King pulled the winged god into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, my love, I cannot let you taste that fruit for a few reasons because I fear the potential outcomes.” Keigo cling to Dabi’s black silk robes his hands crushing the fabric as his grief took on the slightest hint of hysteria, “Why?! When all I want is to stay here, to be with you and her? I love you bot-ump!!” Keigo was cut off with a hard kiss, and the messenger god couldn’t help but go limp in his lover’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku returned freshly washed and in a different clean robe, she rummaged around on a chest slipping a small cloth bag into a pocket of her robe. She crawled back into the bed and draped herself against Keigo’s back, pressing herself against him and gently adjusting herself so she didn’t put too much pressure on his wings. Dabi kissing him senseless what causing his feathers to ruffle up so Izuku soothed them back down into place purposely running her fingers over sensitive spots as Dabi continued to kiss Keigo senseless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goddess spoke softly into Keigo’s ear, “The magic in the pomegranates doesn’t affect me anymore, besides topping of the magical reserves that I developed when I was crowned Queen of the Underworld. I mostly eat them now to drive our lovely king to lust.” She presses an open mouthed kiss to the nape of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dabi pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily, “I love you Keigo, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>love you. But I fear the consequences that I might face if I allow you to eat a pomegranate, both from Zeus and from you my dear. I fear you’ll come to hate me, hate us, when you cannot fly free of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku interjected, “He also fears how the entire pantheon will react to him stealing you from them sweet bird. Their reactions were bad enough when I came to marry him, how they will vilify him if he steals two of their number for himself!” Dabi gave the giggling goddess a look as he cleared his throat nervously, she returned it, but it was softer and she patted her pocket with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that confirmation Dabi laughed brightly and rearranged all of them on the bed. Dabi and Izuku were sitting at the head, intertwined and gorgeous in their striking beauty. Keigo was sitting at the foot of the bed among a pile of luxurious first that it each been handpicked by Dabi and Izuku themselves, he was glorious and the king and queen sighed happily in unison. Keigo moves to join them but Dabi stilled him with a wave of a hand, causing him to sit back on his haunches. </span>
</p><p>Izuku pulled the small silk bag out of her pocket, gently, reverently she pulled necklace out by the silver chain, when the pendent slipped out, it was a small silver pomegranate. Dabi wrapped himself around his queen as they smiled gently at their pretty third. Izuku spoke softly, “I’ve been planning this for weeks, but tonight was the first time you ever attempted to kiss me while my lips were coated in juice so now is the proper time.”</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and looked at the blonde with spring colored eyes, “Keigo, known but the moniker Hawks and the godly title of Hermès, we offer this pomegranate to you in hopes that you will stay with us in marriage and in partnership. Will you-” she couldn’t help her squeak of shock as Keigo launched himself at them, dragging them both to the bed as he proceeded to kiss Izuku senseless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Of course!” He almost screamed it in her face before snagging the necklace and pulling it on over his head. Than his hands were back on his partners, on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>/spouses/</span>
  </em>
  <span> bodies and he was dragging Izuku’s robes up over her hips and pulling them open over her chest as he smothered both or their laughing faces with kisses. </span>
</p><p>Izuku’s laughter left her in a loud gasping rush as Keigo plunged into her without warning, it felt good, the sudden fullness, the way his body rolled against hers as he fucked her into Dabi and the mattress. Dabi pulled Keigo into a kiss, the winged god groaning as he tried to keep up with the loves of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>